Long Live Love: Fluttercord
by mlpscarletcupcake
Summary: It's been nearly a month since the Tirek incident, and Discord is feeling guilty, but when he tries to make it up to a certain yellow peguses, he finds himself filling in love. WARNING: This fic may contain a dangerous amount of fluff! You have been warned!:-)
1. prologue

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville, it had been three weeks since the whole Tirek incident had taken place, and everypony was back to there everyday lives. Well, almost everypony.

Princess Celestia had thought it best that Discord stayed with Fluttershy, at least for a while, just to make sure that he truly understood the importance of friendship. Of course Fluttershy welcomed him with open arms, and Discord was delighted to be able to spend more time with his friends, so didn't get mad when he found out that the Princess STILL doesn't trust him, although who could blame her, was the thought that came to Discord's mind after she had told him his new sleeping arrangements, he HAD betrayed all of Equestria! He deserved to be turned back to stone, not to get of with a warning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Ok I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. This actually started of as a one shot for my one shot series but it got really long so I changed my mind and made it a multi chapter fic! I've all ready started the next chapter, so it'll be out soon (I hope) well as I always say Celery Chocolate &amp; Chaos!:-)**


	2. Help

le bothering you?" She asks as she looks at said animal, who now jumping, up and down, on my side!

"No, he's just being VERY annoying. But I wouldn't worry yourself, you need to feed your animals." I said, and then a thought came to mind "would you like any help?" I wasn't quite sure how I could help, but seeing as what happened recently... I should be doing as much as possible to make up for it.

"That would be nice, but you don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to! Anything for friend."

"OK, but only if you want to." She says kindly, "you can feed the chickens!" She then hoofs (ya know 'cause she doesn't have hands!) me a bag of bird seed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Fluttershy's P.O.V)

Oh, Discord's being so sweet! First he helped me feed the animals, then he tidied the cottage and now he's making lunch for us!

"Fluttershy! Foods ready!" I hear him call from the kitchen, just as I finished watering the flowers. I then turn to see him poking his head out the door, only he was frowning at me.

"Fluttershy... I told you that I would water the flowers!" He said as the rest of him came into view.

"Oh, but you've done so much for he helped me feed the animals, then he tidied the cottage and now he's making lunch for us!

"Fluttershy! Foods ready!" I hear him call from the kitchen, just as I finished watering the flowers. I then turn to see him poking his head out the door, only he was frowning at me.

"Fluttershy... I told you that I would water the flowers!" He said as the rest of him came into view.

"Oh, but you've done so much for me today! It's not fair to you, to go through all of this trouble, while I just sit and watch." I say to help calm him.

He takes a deep breath, "well... OK. But it's no trouble, really! You should get a brake! You do so much for every one! Any way! Let's go eat!" He says while rubbing his hands together.

"OK" I say brightly, and we go inside.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Yes!XD I am ia roll! Ya know... there just isn't enough fluttercord fanfictions out there! Well that's why I'm here! And thanks for the reviews! Actually the reason I managed to get this out so quickly is because of those reviews! Well C C &amp; C everybrony! (I do not own mlp fim or any of the characters in this story for they belong to Hasbro:-P)**


	3. Ideas

(Fluttershy's P.O.V)

We're eating the lunch that Discord made for us, it's delicious, well... mine is anyway. Discord's eating rocks mixed with... tree bark?... Well... he seems too be enjoying it.

Hmm, now that I think about it he seems to be doing all of my chores, even though I keep telling him that I would do it... I think something's wrong.

"D-discord, i-is something wr-wrong? I mean, you've been doing all the chores- not that I don't appreciate it! B-but... you're not acting your self." I say concerned.

"I-I...*sigh* it's just that I-I... I feel terrible for what I did! And I want to make it up to you! I want to prove that I won't betray you a second time..." he whispers the last bit, but I hear him loud and clear.

"You don't have to prove your self to any one! We all forgave you!" I say concerned.

"I know you and the girls have, but... I just feel as if I need to do something to get the rest of Equestria to trust me and... I thought helping you would be a good start..." he said gesturing towards me. I look at him in sympathy.

"If ponies don't trust you, then that's their problem, not yours. Plus, you do all those jobs for the Princess!"

"I suppose so..." he still looks down.

I think for a minute 'I know!' "I've got an idea! Why don't we ask Twilight, if we can have a fair here in Ponyville! And you can use your powers to help set it up!" He looks excited, but then his face falls again.

"It's a good idea, but I doubt anypony would want to go to it, if they knew I helped with it." He said Princess!"

"I suppose so..." he still looks down.

I think for a minute 'I know!' "I've got an idea! Why don't we ask Twilight, if we can have a fair here in Ponyville! And you can use your powers to help set it up!" He looks excited, but then his face falls again.

"It's a good idea, but I doubt anypony would want to go to it, if they knew I helped with it." He said his eyes cast down.

"Then why don't we just not tell them that you helped!" I could see he was about to ask how that was going to help him so I answered his unvoiced question "and at the end, we tell the town that you helped with it and it was your idea!" His excitement returns.

"That's a great idea Fluttershy!" He exclaims, "why didn't I think of that?" He puts his claw to his chin in thought. (Slowly, the image darkens to nothing, ending the chapter)

**A/N I am SSO sorry, it's been, like, _2_ weeks since my last update and this chapter is still sooooo small! I give many of your earthling apologize! Anyway, it's just that I have school and homework and STUFF (the most important thing is STUFF OK;-)) um I also need a cover art for this, so if any of you guys have one tell me in the review and put in a link to it or something! I would do it myself, but I'm REALLY busy so I don't have time, again sorry about the short chapter, oh and a shout out to all who have put up with me!XD And an extra big shout out to xxpurpleshadowslayerxx, AKA my sister, she helped me with this chapter the fair was her idea so yeah, keep CC&amp;C and flutter on everypony!:-)**


	4. The fair

"Author's P.O.V."

Fluttershy and Discord were standing outside Twilight's castle, Discord knocked on the door, and not a minute after, spike answers it, "hey, what brings you two here?" Asked Spike.

"We came to ask Twilight, for a favor." Answered Fluttershy, in her usual, timed voice.

"Come on in! Twilight's in the library!" Said Spike, gesturing inside.

They walked down the hall, turned right and came to a halt at two, big, double doors, they opened them and walked in to see Twilight reading, as usual. When she noticed her visitors, she out her book down, stood up and walked over, to greet them. "Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to ask a favor. That is... only if you want to..." Answered Fluttershy in a timid voice.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well..." started Discord, twiddling his fingers, " m-me and Fluttershy were thinking... that maybe we could hold a fair?..."

"What's the occasion?" Questioned Twilight. Fluttershy and Discord told her about their idea.

"That sounds like a great idea, it might even help you make some more friends, and understand the magic of friendship even further!"

-One week later-

"Discord's P.O.V."

Everything is going great we've set everything up and everypony is having a great time! The fair is almost over, which means... gulp... it's time for the big reveal...

Twilight calls everypony to gather around the makeshift stage, and we begin.

"Hello, everypony!" The alicorn begins, "I hope you're all having a great time" a cheer erupts from the crowd. "And we have one VERY good friend of mine to thank for it, it was his-" she was interrupted by some mumbling in the crowd, then she continued " idea and he helped out with setting this all up" then it was my queue, I start to walk up to the stage "please show your appreciation for... Discord!" And that's when I walk on the stage...

XxXxXxXxXxX

I'm so sorry for the wait, and the short chapter, and the cliffhanger ending... yeah... I need to work on lengthening my chapters...

Well, life goes so keep clam (a bad joke from school:-)) and CC&amp;C:-)


End file.
